


【凛绪】Chocolat au lait Side M

by shimotsuki_kayu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimotsuki_kayu/pseuds/shimotsuki_kayu
Summary: *abo架空，alpha栗*omega毛*初尝试的筑巢梗，和一辆简易儿童车
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 12





	【凛绪】Chocolat au lait Side M

衣更真绪不明白他现在到底怎么了。  
他不过是接了个电话，然后来到自家幼驯染的小公寓里，就变成了这副“惨淡”的模样：发烫的脸颊、迷离的视线、散落的发丝、凌乱的衣衫。他剧烈地喘息着，手抚在胸口，感受着内里快要破膛而出的心脏。他的后颈处那个从未在意过的腺体此刻像一个熔炉般燃烧着炽热的烈火，彰显着其绝对的存在感。倏地一阵眩晕感向他的脑海袭来，他一个站立不稳便瘫坐在了冰凉的地板上；而下身那处羞于启齿的部位则隐隐有活跃的迹象，后面也是一股难以言喻的湿润感，以及伴随而来的极度的空虚感……  
五感仿佛被无限制放大，原主残留在房间里那股苦香的巧克力味道此刻如同茧一般紧紧将他包裹在其中。他瑟缩了一下，释放了自己牛奶香气的信息素，那些疯狂的苦巧克力便如潮水般涌来，瞬间吞噬了自己所有的信息素，转而变为一股缠绵的、情色的暖流，让他身体中那股无名的欲火烧得愈来愈烈……  
他卧倒在卧室的地板上，眼神失焦望着身旁座椅上那个人所遗留下的绀青色睡衣，鬼使神差地伸出了手……

\-----

衣更真绪是一名男性omega，这是他自14岁第二性别分化后就得知的既定事实。

但这其实对他而言无关紧要。在当今社会，已经建立了一套完整的针对3种性别个性化的社会保障体系，使得那些信息素依赖性的人也能如同正常人一般生活。omega摆脱了生育机器的生理牢笼，获得了真正属于自己的人身自由，依靠着抑制剂、抑制环等措施，一个omega可以不依赖任何alpha独立地过一辈子。  
因此，分化成omega对于衣更真绪来说，是一件再普通不过的事情了，而接下来的4年里也证实了，无论是在学校或是其他有alpha存在的公共场合，他的信息素都控制在最低限附近：他可能天生对信息素不敏感的体质。

可是这样的美梦仅持续了短短4年，惨痛的现实就给予了他一记沉重的打击。

他还记得那是12月的下午，他刚刚考完本学期最后一门考试，正收拾着书包准备回他租住的小公寓时，他的电话就响了。

来电的对方是与他一同长大的朔间凛月。他与从高中普通科毕业进入大学就读的真绪不同，他考进了该校专门培养偶像的偶像科，毕业后则是进入偶像事务所以5人男子偶像团体“knights”出道了。两人虽然进路不同，但最终都离乡背井来到了大都市居住，也因为两人身处同一城市，虽不如高中时期一起上下学那么亲密，但也是经常电话联系互通有无。

“真~绪……”电话那头的男孩子以一种软糯的声音拖着长音，很难想象是一位已经20岁的成熟alpha男性。  
真绪皱了皱眉。相识多年，他深知道他这位幼驯染的脾性：若是他开头便以这种撒娇的口吻讲话，便绝无好事。再者，自己之前还做了那些事情……现在若是见到他，自己可能会想找个地缝钻进去。  
果然，一番毫无营养的客套话之后，那个人缓缓道出了正事：“真~绪，我知道你最好了，你今天能过来一趟我家吗？“  
真绪虽然心生拒绝，但还是耐着性子问道：“是有什么事情吗？”  
那边犹豫着开了口：“我想请真绪帮我收拾一下房间……最近这边有新人要搬进我的宿舍来，但我的东西有点乱……“  
衣更真绪深深叹了口气：看来是无论如何也躲不过去了。  
他估摸着自己今天的任务，犹豫着开口了：“我可以是可以，但可能会很晚。”他强迫自己语气强硬一点，这样可以让自己看起来没有那么随便，轻易就答应了他的要求。  
“诶……可是我很想真~绪啊，你这一个月都在复习考试，已经很久没有联系我了……好吧，如果你真的很忙就算了吧，我下次准备好再招待你。“  
这话一说出口，就知道那个人不可能再拒绝自己。  
衣更真绪咬咬牙。理智和情感交锋，最终还是放弃了自己的原则：“好吧，我会过来的。”  
“太好了，我会尽量早点结束训练的，钥匙在老地方，我不在家你就先等一下好了……”  
衣更真绪挂了电话，闭着眼睛揉了揉自己发胀的太阳穴，总觉得今天的自己对凛月的话格外没有抵抗力。

下午4时整，真绪准时来到了凛月所住的小公寓。虽说是小公寓，但其实就是事务所给他们安排的临时住处罢了。他平时在事务所练习排练的时候就住在这里，偶尔空闲了也会去自己家蹭吃蹭住。虽然训练很苦，跑行程更苦，但好在凛月头脑灵光，能动脑的时候绝不动手，忙里偷闲，小日子过得也还算滋润。

他只来过这个宿舍一次，就是刚刚和凛月一起来到这座城市，他帮着凛月搬家收拾屋子的时候。在他印象里是个2LDK的房间，一人住绰绰有余。

他带着足够的好奇心，熟练地从旁边的花盆底下摸到了房门钥匙，转动了门把手……

\-----  
他感觉自己快要爆炸了。  
浑身上下，从头，到颈部，到胸，再到下身那处，都是滚烫一片：只要稍微磨蹭一下衣服，就是一阵无尽的快感的折磨；尤其是他从未在意过的那一处彰显男性omega身份的部位，就像一个被刚被唤醒的恶魔，正逐渐吞噬着他所有的自制力和意识；粘腻的未知液体从中被大量分泌出来，让他的裤子糊的一塌糊涂。  
他开始疯狂地扯着自己身上穿着的衣物。先是最外层的大衣，早已丢弃在了客厅的地上，然后是他的毛衣，然后是已经扯开了皮带的裤子…出于最本能的羞耻感，他勉强着自己滚进了凛月的卧室后，才疯狂撕扯着把自己身上仅剩下可以蔽体的白衬衫扔到了一旁，彻底赤身裸体地蜷在地上。  
12月末的首都，气温已逼近零度，更何况是肌肤直接接触着冰冷的木质地板。可是他却感受不到任何的冷意。或许此刻在衣更真绪大脑仅存的，只有裹挟着陌生情欲的，无尽的火热。

他紧紧闭着眼睛，牙齿在下唇下刻上了深深的印记，甚至渗出了血，都毫无察觉。  
他有很多疑问，也想把自己撕扯干净，想大吼，甚至想过去死，但大脑宕机，最终只能徒劳地在地上小幅度地挪动自己，试图去减轻情欲热带给自己的痛苦。

他开始笨拙地用手去探索自己熟悉又陌生的身体——如果可以的话衣更真绪真的很不想用这种方式去了解这副从未了解过的属于omega的身体——即使这种方式所能带给他的缓解效果微乎其微。

作为一个大大咧咧对自己性别毫不在意的男生，平时的他连自慰都少的可怜，更别提去开发自己omega的特质了。此刻又如何懂得正确去抚慰自己呢？

他首先摸了摸自己的后颈：那里有一块发烫的腺体，正在源源不断地向外散发出甜香腻人的牛奶味道。这是他的信息素，他第一次清楚的认识到。然后他的手向下游移到了他的胸前。那里本应该是平坦的胸部竟微微隆起，而自己从未在意过的乳首的部位也不自觉地挺起，在白皙的胸膛上竖起两颗红豆。他试着用手指去触碰，却发出了一声自己从来没有听过的媚到骨子里的喘息，吓得他马上紧紧抿住了唇。而随着他的不断触碰，更多的快感沿着脊背冲上自己的脑海，让脑海更是混沌一片。

“呜呜……哈啊……嗯……”他小声啜泣着，眼角竟不自觉渗出了几滴眼泪，让他再也不敢去玩弄那凸起的两点了。

未知的快感，汹涌而来的情潮，不受控制的身体……这一切都让衣更真绪情绪逼近崩溃。他无助地躺在地上，轻轻扭动着两条光裸的大腿，眼泪糊得满脸都是水泽，头发也乱七八糟的，可是那来自身体内部的痛苦却没有丝毫减轻。

“唔……救我……救救我啊……”

他有些自暴自弃地挥舞着手臂，试图去挥散这一切，却在无意间打掉了一件原本搭在椅背上的东西。

一个偌大的东西从天而降——

是一件凛月的睡衣，带着他独特的巧克力苦香气。

他几乎是撕扯地把它包裹在自己的身上：那种来自凛月的气息可以让他发烫的身体不那么难受——在大脑接受到这个讯息的一瞬，他快速地将这件解药般的睡衣裹在了自己赤裸的肩上，然后将自己的头整个埋进衣服的布料里，像吸食麻药样汲取着里面残留的香气。

然而一件衣服所能达到效果毕竟是有限的。在短暂的冷静期后，随之而来的是更加澎湃的情热。胸前那两颗摩挲到红肿的乳头一边刺痛着一边渴望着更多的爱抚，下面那从来未被开发过的性器此刻也是高高挺起亟待发泄，还有那不容忽视的穴口，除了流出更多粘腻的体液外，更多的是从深处传来的可怕到极致的空虚感。

但此刻除了凛月，准确说是他的气味，没有任何方式能去纾解他的情热。

也不知道是从哪里来的力量，他凭借着omega的本能朝着那些巧克力香气更浓郁的地方爬去。  
那是一张单人床，上面铺着米白色的床单和被子，还散乱放着几个枕头，和几件衣服。

“呜呜……凛、月…… 对不起……我……唔”  
真绪通红着一双眼睛，几乎是将自己的身体甩到床上后，便将手可以触碰到的所有沾染凛月气息的物品裹到了自己的身上，让那种苦香的味道萦绕在自己的身边，与自己的牛奶香气相互交融，成为了一种甜腻的糖果香气。  
他蜷紧身体窝在自己用衣服和被子所搭建的巢穴中，感受着身体中发散到各处的情动逐渐汇聚在心口的位置，积少成多，最后宛如一股热流直冲向下，停聚在他坚挺的性器处。

“哈啊……为……什么？“

真绪看着自己那处尚且稚嫩的器官从蛰伏到苏醒，再涨大到如今发痛的地步，让他惊讶地睁大了双眼。

他明明已经找到了纾解热度的方法，为什么只有这个地方依旧滚烫着？

他的手不自觉地攥紧了一开始的那件凛月的睡衣，然后带着它逐渐下移，直到整件衣服包裹住那件庞然大物。

他的脑海中突然浮现出了几日前自己在家收拾东西，也是将凛月遗忘在自家的衣服盖在自己身体上求得抚慰的情形。当初自己猛然醒悟后那种强烈的羞耻感和罪恶感油然而生，他的手便僵在了原地，怎么也做不下去了。

“唔……凛月……对不起……原谅我……“

他嘴里不停地念叨着什么，试图去冲淡自己的那种情绪，可是这只会让事情变得更加糟糕。他一个没忍住，那个该死的东西竟然喷出了些许白稠的液体，弄脏了凛月的衣服。

“呜呜呜呜……”意识到自己做了什么不可饶恕的事情后的真绪哭的更凶了。可是手却不自觉地移向那件被他用精液玷污了的衣服，用它再一次包裹住性器，然后便无师自通地撸动了起来。

他对于这种事的认知不过是来源于少年时期的图片，自己又从来不做这种事情，更何况第一次就是用别人的衣物去做，自然是极为不熟练。布料的摩擦以及身旁的香气确实带来了一些快感，但更多的是无止境的钝痛。

“哈啊……”真绪大喘着气，一边闭着眼扭头试图逃避着这一切，另一边又用极不熟练的手法和别人的衣服带给自己莫大的快感，沉溺于情欲带给自己的欢愉。他就在这种本我与超我的人格矛盾中重复着崩坏又重塑的过程，由内而外进行着一种名为成长的蜕变。

然后，一阵耀眼白光刺破黑暗——

他睁开了朦胧的双眼，看到了那件绀青色的衣服上，一团白色的污秽。

这时，他听见了房间玄关处传来钥匙开锁的的咔嚓声。

“真~绪，我回来啦。”


End file.
